


Dawn of Wonder Woman

by CavannaRose



Series: Wonder Woman One-Shots [2]
Category: Golden Age Comics, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Golden Age (Comics), Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Age of comics saw the emergence of Wonder Woman, just popping into her head for a quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn of Wonder Woman

The world was changing, and with it came many fears and concerns. The air was tense with the combination of resentment left over from the War, and the growing Red Threat. Rumours of communism spread like wildfire. Once friendly nations cranked the industrial machine, working to build bigger, better weapons. Amidst all this turmoil, a new type of fighter appeared. Neither soldier nor civilian, they were something different, something _more_.

The raven-haired Amazon from her mysterious Island was merely one of them, but she was perhaps the most controversial. Men home from the wars found their women-folk unwilling to give up their places in the workforce. Was not this female with her scandalous outfit a perfect example of what they could accomplish outside the home?

Traditional family values were being tested, at a time when the sanctity of the home was man's only refuge. Even in her civilian role as Diana Prince she found herself in reception of scornful gazes. But she was bold, unafraid of the whispers on the wind out here in Man's world.

The Nazi threat had called her from her sanctuary, and the growing unrest demanded she remain, whether they wanted her here or not.


End file.
